Absolute Meltdown
by Gobananas01
Summary: Self Insert depicting what I would do if I was in The Walking Dead. The story is intended to be a lot better than the summary! Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

I woke up as a white light shined into my eyes. I tried to block it out but to no avail. I then realized where I was, in my room with all kinds of nerdy Walking Dead things on the walls. I got up and walked upstairs to my gaming setup and typed in my password. It was a Dell laptop so it took a minute to load the desktop. I double-clicked on my shortcut to "The Walking Dead S1". After a good 4 hours of playing I looked up at the clock. 6:14PM. I shut down my laptop and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 1 (Meeting Lee)

When I woke up I was face first in concrete. "What the?" I mumbled. How in the world did I get here?! When I looked up I was on a highway and when I looked around, I saw a splitting in the roadguard. I looked down and I saw a police car with the same numbers as the police car in the game. I came to a dreading realization that this was exactly the way it was. I was interrupted from my thoughts by something tugging at my pant leg. I looked down to find a deformity that looked strikingly similar to a human. I screamed and tugged away but still it held fast and I fell down and tumbled down the side of the hill. Waking up I got a face full of dirt. Once I spat it out, I saw an overhang on the hill and I looked down at it. Looking down I saw a black man with one of those thing I saw before I fell that had a cranium full of buckshot I assumed. 5 seconds later he noticed me and yelled franticly "HELP! Go get someone! There's been a shooting!" Reluctantly, I went down knowing full well that Walkers would pop up out of nowhere in a few moments. When I got down the hill I said "Come on, we have to move. They are going to be everywhere soon." And he quickly responded with "What was that thing? What is going to be after us? Who are you?" "I don't have time to explain, just follow me unless you want to become the thing you just killed." I retorted. That was when I heard a throaty growling sound from behind me.

**AN: Hey guys, sorry this one was late. School is hard work when you have stuff piled on your desk to do and your teacher doesn't give you a break very often to do it. But anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Banana King signing off! *salutes***


	3. Chapter 2 (Clementine)

_Chapter 2: Clementine _

"They're coming; Grab the shotgun and let's move!" I said as I threw the shotty over to him. He used it as a crude makeshift walking stick as he limped along, trying to keep up. Finally I got fed up with him tripping every 10 seconds so I helped him along trying to speed him up as the Walkers were hot on our tails. He tripped up a hill leading to a fence where I knew Clementine would be. I boosted him up the fence and I scrambled up it as well as getting a face full of hard dirt on the other side in the process. Waking up, the first thing I saw was Lee's face checking my pulse. I moaned, clutching my head. Apparently when I fell, I fell back of my head first so it was bleeding a little. "Hey, you OK? You hurt your head pretty badly back there." Lee said with nothing but concern in his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine, you've got enough problems" I said gesturing to his leg even though my head was in throbbing pain. "OK." He said still with a concerned look on his face. Slowly getting up and over to the treehouse using the fence for support, I yelled "We're friendly, so…uhh… don't drop a hammer on our heads!" Earning a startled gasp of a little girl. "Come down, we can help you." I said. She peeked out and reluctantly said "Wh-who are you?" She said in a wavering voice. "Hey, don't worry about that now. Just come on down and we can take you someplace safe that's close." I said, glad to see another member of the original group. She gradually took each step looking at me with caution. I mentally face-palmed. why shouldn't she? I technically just barely met her and now I'm asking her to come with us. Great, Mike. you just made yourself an idiot. Lee put a hand on my shoulder with a skeptical look on his face. "How did you know someone was up there?" Lee said. "I heard a creaking sound from the treehouse." I lied. I hated lying to Lee but he would probably think I was crazy and then the news would spread to the Motor Inn survivors later. "So, what's your name?" Clem said holding my hand. "It's Mike, and yours?" I said. "Clementine" "OK, Clementine, we're going to find a safe place but first, let's check your house for anything you might want to keep." I said as I opened the glass door. "OK" Clementine said. I looked inside and saw the picture and crayons. I took them and then moved to the counter. I looked in the drawer and grabbed the walkie-talkie, then I went back and gave everything to Clementine. "Here, you might want these. Just for safe-keeping." Then I remembered something. "Hey Clementine, do you have any tools or weapons in that treehouse of yours?" I said. "Yeah, only a hammer." Clem said. I climbed up and grabbed it. "Come on, Lee. Let's go." I said. "How did you know my name was Lee?" He said with a weirded-out look on his face. I panicked, not having an actual answer but somehow I managed to dig up an answer from the back of my head. "I-I didn't. I had a friend named Lee once." Which was partially true because my friend's middle name was Lee. Before he could question me further I went to the gate leading to Shawn and Chet. I opened the gate and stepped through. "Woah, don't eat us!"

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, guys. I made this chapter extra long to make up for the previous short chapters. I would appreciate it if you would leave constructive criticism and tell me about any errors I made. Thanks! Banana King signing out. *salutes***


End file.
